Harry Potter and the Burning Bones
by QueenCatherine
Summary: A new girl is transferred to Hogwarts. She is just about the prettiest girl and Harry has fallen deep. But Voldemort is after her for her powers. What are her powers? READ AND FIND OUT!!! Please Review!! *COMPLETE*
1. Voldemort's New Target

Harry Potter and the Burning Bones  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a very beautiful day. There was a spotless blue cloud, beautiful weather and the waves silently rolling along the water. Nothing in this scenery would have suggested that the Dark Lord and his flimsy servant Wormtail were planning their next event in the manor house as the summer before.  
  
" S.. So you are pleased my Lord?" asked Wormtail.  
  
" Yes I am Wormtail. My body feels as good as it used to be. I would have thought impossible that you can complete such a task," Wormtail tried to speak.  
  
" How ever since you have I will spare your head." Said Voldemort without even blinking an eye.  
  
" y. you are most gracious my lord." said Wormtail.  
  
" Now go write a letter to Lucius. I need to talk to him about our next plan."  
  
Wormtail hastily wrote a note and sent it off with a black owl.  
  
" Is that all my Lord?" Wormtail asked, rather reluctantly.  
  
" Yes. Now leave me to be" said Voldemort.  
  
" As you wish" Then Wormtail stepped out.  
  
Voldemort was being unfair, he thought. Was it that yellow-headed Lucius that saved him from Albania? Was it that weasel-faced Lucius who brought his body back? It was all me, Wormtail thought. Now Wormtail had to get information on her. That Catherine or whoever. As if I cared about her. She's just fifteen. Be that she is what she is. That still didn't prove anything. Anything that, that girl is more powerful and smarter than he is. Ha! As if. ~plz review~ 


	2. Catherine

Chapter Two  
  
Catherine woke up next day to find the beautiful sunlight streaming in through the window. What a beautiful morning, she thought. Her parents must be at work. They were both lawyers. Then she heard the cauldron banging. It must be her nanny she thought. Her parents were so caught up in her protection that her mother had hired a nanny. Not just a nanny. A magical nanny.  
  
Catherine's parents were both muggles. It was only when Dumbledore had contacted them about her magic that the whole story had come out. About how she was a witch. About how she wasn't like the fourteen-year old girl that she thought she was. She was more than that. She was even more than just a witch.  
  
That is the main reason why her parents hired a witch nanny. More so, Dumbledore since he had introduced her. So that when Catherine needed help, the nanny can help her in ways her parents cant. Don't take this the wrong way. But she did love her parents just as much. Just like any fifteen-year old girl.  
  
She started to be in pain again.  
  
"Clarissa, Clarissa! I need you!" she screamed.  
  
There were rapid footsteps toward Catherine's room. Then her nanny fed her a potion. A potion that allowed her to be relieved from pain. And it actually works. Not like Tylenol, Advil and that junk.  
  
" Are you ok?" her nanny asked.  
  
" Yeah. Thank you." Catherine replied.  
  
" And are you sure about going to Hogwarts? I can teach you the stuff they teach right here. And you have your pain attacks." Clarissa said.  
  
" Clarissa. It doesn't matter. If I can stand going to La Guardia high school with these pains, I think Hogwarts shouldn't be a problem. Besides Clarissa, I have to be in an environment with some magical folks. Not in Sunnyside, New York."  
  
"Well I suppose, if your feeling better let me teach you the summoning charm." Said Clarissa.  
  
Plz review! 


	3. Harry's Not So Bad Summer

Chapter Three.  
  
Harry had been having a bad summer. As usual. He found that this year, the family is even more crazy than usual. Dudley keeps on having his tantrums for his desire for a cheeseburger.  
  
" I WANT A CHEESEBURGER!!!!! AND FRIES! AND CHICKEN WINGS!! AND YOU WONT GIVE IT TO ME! WHAA!!!!"  
  
It was only Uncle Vernon's threat of not getting Dudley the Playstation Three that Dudley's tantrums deceased.  
  
" I wont have a whiny boy in the house. Whatsoever. And you Petunia! Do not listen to anything he says. I'm going out. I need some headache relievers. Until then Harry you make some tea."  
  
There was always something for Harry to do. Laundry, dishes, cutting the hedges and more. Didn't they remember that it was his birthday tomorrow? I guess not. Why should they? They have forgotten about the last 14 birthdays.  
  
It was only at 8:00 O'clock at night that he can catch his breath from all the chores. Ron and Hermione's mail will probably be here soon. No doubt that Errol, the elderly Weasly's family owl, will need at least a week to regain his health due to the enormous amount of scrumptious pies and cake of all kind that Mrs. Weasly would bake. He had a smile on his face just thinking about the surprises. If the Dursley's weren't going to even take notice of his birthday, at least he can look forward to this.  
  
Just as he was staring out to the beautiful sky, he saw Errol and another owl he didn't recognize. Errol needed help getting to the cage. Just after Harry was done untying the huge parcel, the owl flew off. Harry took out the note and read,  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy 17th birthday! I'm really bummed out that Dumbledore didn't allow you to come to my house to stay over the summer. I mean to say with you-know who being back and everything. Anyways guess what! I got new broomstick. From Fred and George! A Nimbus Two Thousand! Well I know its kind of dated but boy can it fly! George reckons that I can try out for that keeper's place. Can you imagine? And I also got new dress robes. It's blue. Also from Fred and George. Mom's a bit suspicious of where they got the money to buy the stuff. They got stuff for Ginny, mom and dad, Percy and Bill and Charlie. Well blimey I'm worried too. Well enough of my happiness and well worries. I got you a whole bunch of Fred and George's creations. They said it's a gift basket value. They are really at it about the joke shop business. They made me pay for it too!! ( Harry laughed) I hope you enjoy it!!! P.S I heard Hermione got a new hair do. I can't wait to see it. Ron. Harry put down the note and went through his basket.  
  
" Wow. " Harry gasped. It had everything. Fred's Frizzy Hair Potion, George's Gloopy Green Grub, Canary Crèmes (Of course) Freakishly Real- looking Wands and things you can't even imagine.  
  
Just then none other than his own Hedwig came fluttering to the window. Hedwig gave him a very affectionate nibble and joined Errol. This was from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday, Harry. I do hope your uncle was at least, well humane with you today. Anyways I am in Scotland at the moment. Yes, Scotland. I had to because my father wanted to visit the museum here. Any how I got you a book. Its about Quidditch moves and tactics and so on. Also while I was in Scotland I got you this. It's a hair potion. It is help your hair stay normal. Not stick up in the air. Thought you might like to try it. The instructions are on the back of the potion. Also I don't know how you're going to get to Hogwarts this year so take the Knight Bus. You've taken it before. Well see you on the Hogwarts Train! Love, Hermione.  
  
Harry put down the letter and looked at his presents. Joke goods, another book of Quidditch, and a ha.hair potion.  
  
This was a pink bottle with a curly blonde lady's face on it. He'll try it later. Preferably before school. For some reason he wanted to look good this year. Hope it'll be better than last year. The Tri Wizards Tournament. Cedric dying. Voldemort coming back. He couldn't think of this anymore. Also Cho. He couldn't think about her either. When he did, he thought of Cedric and the life he would've had. Only if he didn't touch the Portkey. He couldn't think of that now. Its your birthday remember? You need to enjoy it. 


	4. First Sight

Chapter Four  
  
It was two days before the day to return to Hogwarts. He hadn't been so happy. With the Dursleys fighting over celery and cheeseburger. He had planned to put on the invisibility cloak and get the Knight Bus. At least well after their bedtime.  
  
It was 11:00p.m. Harry put on his invisibility cloak and got his trunk and Hedwig's cage on top. Hedwig was out delivering a letter to Sirius at the moment. Harry was worried that something had happened to him. Not even a word from him since last term on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
He was out the door. He took off his invisibility cloak and stuck out his wand hand.  
  
BOOM!!  
  
" Hullo! Welcome to the Knight Bus. Neville!! Great to see you again! I mean Harry." The Knight Bus driver, Stan. He remembered when Harry had lied about his name as Neville when he was running away.  
  
"T..t..thank you. To Diagon Alley please." Harry said. " Sure thing Neville."  
  
He entered the bus.  
  
He can see the beds and everything. And. and. a girl?  
  
" Oh hi! I didn't see you there." Said the girl.  
  
" Oh. Hi. What's your name?" said Harry.  
  
" Catherine. What's yours?"  
  
" Harry. Harry Potter."  
  
"Oh! Your Harry Potter! Wow. I heard so much about you."  
  
" Err. Thanks" said Harry. Even in the dark, he noticed how pretty she was.  
  
" What school do you go to Catherine?" asked Harry. Perhaps Bauxbaton. " I'm transferring to Hogwarts. I'm going to be in the fifth year." Answered the pretty girl.  
  
" Transferring? I never heard anyone transferring into school like that before." Harry said.  
  
" Well I know. But Dumbledore allowed me to do so. I can't wait. How's the school like?"  
  
Just as Harry wanted to explain how the school runs, he noticed that she was breathing rapidly now.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She didn't even answer. She took out a bottle and drank deeply from it. It took her a while to regain her normal breathing state.  
  
" Are you ok?" asked Harry deeply concerned.  
  
" Oh yea. I'm fine. I have a. Asthma. Yea. That's it. Asthma. Yea." said Catherine.  
  
" Well ok."  
  
Then they were in deep discussion of the wonderful and the bad things of Hogwarts. When it they were tired of talking, they realized that the bus was already in Diagon Alley.  
  
" Well you can stay with me if you'd like. We can get rooms at the Leaky Cauldron. I mean different rooms, not the same, but different rooms at Leaky Cauldron, different rooms. Yea." said Harry turning rather red like Ron does. Catherine chuckled. 'That is so cute. He is so nervous.' For the first time in a long time, he didn't think of Cho. The only thing he can think and look at was her.  
  
They each got rooms at the Leaky Cauldron. Then started to go outside so they can each get their new school supplies.  
  
" That's the Magical Menagerie, and oh yea that's the." said Harry.  
  
" Wow. Look at the Quidditch shop. I wish I can play Quidditch." Said Catherine.  
  
" Oh really. Well I play Quidditch for Gryfindor. I am a seeker." Harry said proudly.  
  
" Are you? That's so cool. Seeker and everything. You must fly very well." Said Catherine admiringly.  
  
Harry blushed.  
  
Harry really liked her. Since they met on the Knight Bus. He should really try the hair potion that Hermione gave him.  
  
They shopped for their school supplies and they were heading to the Leaky Cauldron until they met Ron, Fred and George and Hermione.  
  
" Hey, Harry!! Whoa ! Who's your beautifu. I mean who's your friend?" said Ron.  
  
" Oh yes. Catherine, this is Ron and Hermione and Ron, Hermione this is Catherine." said Harry.  
  
" Hi!" said all three. Hermione said it in a bit reluctant way.  
  
"Well, where are you going to stay?" asked Ron.  
  
" Well I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron," answered Catherine. " and I was hoping to get a tour of Diagon Alley. Harry had just started to show me around."  
  
" Oh! So he just started. Well Harry must have a lot of things to do so uh why don't I." Ron started to say.  
  
" Oh no Ron, I have nothing much to do. But I'm sure you do so I'll just continue.." said Harry. He was a bit protective of her now.  
  
" Oh for heaven's sake!" exclaimed Hermione. Ron and Harry just forgot about her for a minute.  
  
" Well you know what? Both of you can give me the tour and Hermione your welcome to come with us if you'd like." Said Catherine.  
  
" Sure why not." " Brilliant idea." said Harry. " Magnificent." said Ron. 


	5. Day Before Hogwarts

Chapter Five  
  
Catherine really enjoyed the tour. Harry and Ron were great at showing her around. The only person who wasn't enjoying the after-tour ice cream was Hermione. Maybe she was just always grumpy, she thought. Then Hermione started to cry. And one way to cheer up a girl was.  
  
" Oh my gosh! Hermione come with me. " said Catherine. She grabbed Hermione's hand and took her to the bathroom leaving the boys awfully confused.  
  
" Hermione, stop crying. What's wrong?" asked Catherine gently. She always had ways to talk to people when they were upset.  
  
" Well its you! Ron wont even recognize them I'm there. I mean I know your pretty and everything but come on. Sorry its no that I blame you but I don't blame you cuz you did nothing wrong but still. " cried Hermione.  
  
" Hermione. Cheer up. I would never do anything to hurt your friendship with Ron. You know what. Here."  
  
Then Catherine gave her a bracelet. Jewelry always cheered her up. Maybe it would to Hermione.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Cuz I want to give it to you. You seem really nice and I would love to be your friend. SO take it as a friendship bracelet." answered Catherine.  
  
" Thanks. "  
  
They left the bathroom and joined the boys for ice cream once again.  
  
" What happened to you? " asked Ron.  
  
" Oh! She was a bit homesick, you know." Catherine said. Then she winked at Hermione.  
  
" Well I'm going to turn in early. Tomorrow is the day to go to Hogwarts."  
  
" Oh well, I'll walk you. " said Harry. " Sure. " answered Catherine. 


	6. Good Night

Chapter 6  
  
Harry and Catherine left the ice cream shop and started to walk to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry knew he had to say something. He couldn't stay mute like that. He looks so stupid right now. What can he possibly say?  
  
" Oh. I really hope you're in Gryffindor." said Harry. " Thanks. I really hope so. I mean I made so many Gryffindor friends." said Catherine, teasingly.  
  
Before they knew it they were in front of her room.  
  
" Thank you for all the help." said Catherine.  
  
Then she gave him a kiss on the check.  
  
Harry was turned cherry red.  
  
" Well, good night. Meet you and the others in the morning." said Catherine.  
  
It took Harry a while to realize that he was the only one in the hall way now.  
  
He should try the hair potion now.  
  
He went to his room and rummaged through his trunk. Yes. He found them. He started to read the label. Wet your hair. Simple enough. Then rub the potion onto your hair. Then simply brush your hair and leave it until the next day. Wash it out. He turned on the faucet. He could imagine his hair all nice and silky. And Catherine's soft fingers running through them.  
  
He grinned. 


	7. On the Hogwarts Express

Chapter Seven  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Catherine all got into the Hogwarts Express. The Knight Bus was very crowded. When they were trying to find seats they saw Dean and Seamus with the same look that Harry and Ron had when they saw Catherine.  
  
" I do hope I get to be in Gryffindor. I guess Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. From what I hear Slytherin sounds the worst." said Catherine.  
  
" It is. You should see the people in the Slytherin house. Oh no. Here comes one." said Ron.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
" Well let's see who we have here. Potter, Weasel and Granger." said Malfoy.  
  
" and who is this?" he asked.  
  
" My name is Catherine." said Catherine friendly.  
  
" Well Catherine," he took her hand and kissed them. " The names Draco."  
  
Harry was ready to punch Malfoy. Get your filthy hands off of her.  
  
" Well, we'll see each other around." said Catherine.  
  
Draco left blowing a kiss to Catherine. Catherine felt a little awkward.  
  
" Well, he sounds nice, sort of." said Catherine to break the silence.  
  
Harry and Ron were choosing to stay silent. Hermione rolled her eyes at them.  
  
" Catherine why don't we get something to eat? I think the cart was just there." said Hermione, trying to get out of the compartment.  
  
"Sure. Do guys want anything?" asked Catherine trying to once again break the silence.  
  
" Nope" " No thank you"  
  
They didn't stay moody the whole way to Hogwarts. When the girl's came back, they were very cheerful indeed. So Catherine sat next to Harry and Hermione next to Ron. Of course they shared to sweets. Since everyone was cheerful again, being the fun girl, Catherine asked,  
  
" Why don't we play truth or dare? I used to play that with my old friends back in New York."  
  
" Sure" " Sure" " Sure"  
  
" Ok. I go first. Harry truth or dare?" asked Ron  
  
" Truth"  
  
" Do you have a crush on ANYONE in this compartment?" asked Ron triumphantly.  
  
Harry started to blush a bit and said, " Yes."  
  
The cheery mood went on until they were finally at Hogwarts.  
  
" Well, I'll see you in a bit." Said Catherine and went off with the first years to get sorted. 


	8. The Sorting

Chapter 8  
  
Author's Note- Thanks a whole bunch to Nestrik for his wonderful reviews!!!  
  
A couple of hours later the train had finally reached to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Catherine got off the train. Catherine followed the first years to be sorted.  
  
" I'll see you guys in a bit." said Catherine  
  
Once they were at the castle, they headed for the Great Hall. They took their seats in the Gryffindor table and waited for the sorting. They saw Catherine among the first years to get sorted. She smiled at them nervously.  
  
" Ahem. May I have your attention please. When I call your name please come up and be sorted." said Professor McGonagall  
  
" Herington, Frederick."  
  
He happened to a boy very skinny with a dull face. He was sorted into Slytherin.  
  
" Well, with that face where else would he be?" said Ron trying hard not to laugh out loud.  
  
Hermione nudged him hard on the side.  
  
The second one was a girl with a ponytail you got into Hufflepuff. The third got into Gryffindor. One after another got sorted into their destined houses.  
  
The last person there was Catherine. Now Dumbledore stood up.  
  
" I am pleased to inform you that we have a transfer student here at Hogwarts. She will be transferred into the 7th year for she has studied in her other school. Her name is Catherine Kim." Said Dumbledore.  
  
There were loud cheers for Catherine. No one in the hall could deny that she was absolutely gorgeous.  
  
Catherine was very pleased by the students' cheers. Such the grand welcome it was.  
  
The only people who weren't seem to be happy was the group of students who looked very unpleasant. She supposed they were the Slytherin lot.  
  
She stepped up and sat down on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Catherine waited.  
  
Hmmm. Talented. Great mind. Exceptional gifts. You would do very well in Slytherin. Wouldn't you think?  
  
No.  
  
You cannot deny your Gift.  
  
I don't want to be in Slytherin.  
  
Well suit yourself. Though you are making a terrible mistake.  
  
GRYFFINDOR!  
  
Catherine stood up and joined Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Gryffindor table.  
  
" Congratulations!!" said Harry.  
  
" YEA!" said Ron and the other boys at the table.  
  
Catherine laughed. All the boys kept on introducing themselves to her.  
  
" Well as the Sorting is over, I like to give out a few notices. After the previous events the staff and I think it is in need to have events to cheer up our spirits. Just moping around in dismay will not do any good. So we shall have balls for Halloween, Christmas and the End of Year dances. Also I would like to add that all of the students are invited." said Dumbledore.  
  
" Wow. I didn't expect that. Good thing I got new dress robe." said Ron.  
  
Hermione looked exceptionally happy about this. Perhaps the fact that this time Ron would ask her to the ball and NOT as a last resort. Harry knew perfectly whom he wanted to ask to the ball. But he noticed that a lot of the boys kept introducing themselves to Catherine. Especially after the announcement. After the feast, they went up to the Gryffindor Tower. They stayed in the Common Room to chat and play a game of chess. It was amazing since Catherine beat Ron, which to him was a first loss in chess. Then they headed up to their dormitories.  
  
Catherine felt as if she was finally home. Everyone made her feel so welcome. She wouldn't have thought it possible. Especially with well, her "gift". It still bothered her though since she would have to tell Harry, Ron and Hermione about her. But what would happen when she tells them? Will they desert her? 


	9. Potions Class

Chapter 9  
  
Author's Note- Thanks a whole bunch to Nestrik for her wonderful reviews!!!  
  
The classes were a bit boring, Catherine found out. This was all the stuff she had already been taught by her nanny. But Catherine took notes and listened very carefully to the lessons. The only class she found interesting was Potions. She had learned a bit about it but there were loads more she could learn. Harry, Ron and Hermione seemed to hate it. The Four of them took their seats.  
  
" Where is Goyle?" asked Snape. " He's in the hospital wing, professor." said Draco. " Miss Kim, can you work with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Crabbe?" said Snape. At this, Draco looked pleased and excited. " Sure." Catherine sat simply and sat down with Malfoy and Crabbe.  
  
Malfoy started to talk to Catherine. Crabbe was trying to put the potion together with great difficulty when Catherine started to help him. Malfoy kept talking AND looking at Catherine.  
  
Harry found that he couldn't concentrate on his Truth Potion. He was thinking about Catherine. How in the world is he going to bring up the dance to her? He knew it was ages away but he couldn't help thinking about it. It seemed that Malfoy took an interest on Catherine as Harry noticed. Just then Catherine started to breathe rapidly and she embraced herself. It looked as if she was in pain. Snape seemed to have noticed this. " Miss Catherine, go to the Hospital Wing." Said Snape.  
  
Catherine rushed out of the dungeon.  
  
" What was that?" asked Hermione. " She looked like she in pain." said Ron. " She's done that before though. When I met her on the Knight Bus." said Harry. " Maybe she is sick." Said Hermione. " And she isn't telling us something." said Ron. 


	10. Catherine, Will You?

Chapter 10 Will You?  
  
Harry, Ron, Catherine and Hermione were in the library. Hermione thought it would be crucial for them to study now that it is their final year at Hogwarts. Ron supposed it was only to load them with rubbish that he would forget as soon as he walks out the door.  
  
Harry's mind had been full of nothing but worries. Sirius, for one, since he had not heard from him for a very long time. Ron and Hermione since they have been bickering constantly. Also, Catherine.  
  
He realized that he did truly care for her. But, she seemed to be hiding something. He couldn't help himself. He will have to ask her. As Harry's mind was straying to thoughts about Catherine, his thoughts were interrupted by Ron and Hermione's yet another argument.  
  
" Fine! Then don't talk to me!" said Hermione.  
  
" Maybe I will!" shouted Ron.  
  
" Ron that made no sense!"  
  
Then they both stomped out of the library. Just then Catherine walked in.  
  
" Hi Harry. I just saw Hermione and she seemed really upset, what was that about." Catherine stopped talking when he spotted Harry's serious face.  
  
" Catherine, I need to talk to you. Are you sick? You were gasping for breath and had to rush to the hospital wing. You did that before. Remember on the Knight Bus?"  
  
Harry stared at Catherine. Her expression told Harry that she wasn't surprised to hear this.  
  
" Harry, even if I am sick, I can't tell you right now. When the time is right I will. But thank you, for your concern."  
  
She leaned down and kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry wasn't expecting this. But all the same. Then they walked out of the library and headed for the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
" I'm really looking forward to the dance. It sounds like it's going to be so much fun! I can't wait for next week!" Said Catherine.  
  
" Oh." Harry should ask her now. It was the perfect chance. Come on. Just say it. Now!!!!  
  
" Catherine!" a voice called.  
  
" Oh hi. Draco isn't it?" said Catherine.  
  
Harry froze. Oh no.  
  
" Yea. Listen, I was wondering if you'd go to the Halloween dance with me." He said in an almost non-Dracolike attitude. He was acting, nice.  
  
" Um, sure, I guess."  
  
" Well, I'll see you then. Oh, I didn't see you there Potter." he said simply and left.  
  
Harry's stomach was boiling. Why hadn't he just asked her? Now Malfoy is going to go with Catherine to the dance. Can Malfoy possibly have feelings for Catherine? Or was it a mere attempt to show up with a pretty face? 


	11. Another Attack

Chapter 11  
  
Harry was furious with himself. How can he be so stupid? He was so close to asking Catherine to the dance. Since he didn't ask her the worst possible person beat him in asking her, Malfoy. It was a rather nasty silent trip back to the common room. Catherine was wondering why Harry seemed so upset. Was it because he didn't like Malfoy that much?  
  
When they both reached the common room, Ron plucked up the courage and asked Catherine. Then when she told him she was going with Malfoy, he asked Hermione. Hermione seemed not too pleased about this. But she did accept his offer.  
  
" I was so close in asking her! I was just about to!" muttered Harry. "Do you like Catherine that much? I know she is pretty and everything." asked Ron. "YES! I really like Catherine a lot!" screamed Harry.  
  
The whole common room heard him. Including Catherine.  
  
Catherine looked as if she was really embarrassed and she ran up to the girl's dormitory.  
  
The days after that was extremely dull. Catherine just pretended that what happened in the common room was just nothing at all. Although she seemed a bit uncomfortable with Harry. Malfoy, for one kept on talking to Catherine in the corridors, which annoyed Harry. A lot. Malfoy seemed to think this was some kind of victory.  
  
Although the days seemed to drag on, the Halloween Dance rolled around. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Catherine went down to breakfast in the Great Hall which semi-decorated.  
  
" I suppose they want to leave the decorations for the dance a surprise." said Hermione.  
  
After breakfast, it was Double Divination. So the three went up to the tower.  
  
They all took their seats and opened up their homework, ( a chart of the plantary movement on your birthday and explain how this affects the person that you are now.) when they noticed Professor Trelawny looking grim. She kept a fixed look at Catherine.  
  
Everyone seemed to be too concentrated on the dance to be listening to Trelawny's lecture on the importance of accepting the future they may have forseen. Only Catherine seemed to be listening. Although she did have a look as if she was thinking about something else.  
  
When all the classes were over, the girls seem to be running off to get ready. Catherine offered to help Hermione with her hair. Harry and Ron were talking and walking down the hall when they saw Catherine dropping to the floor, clutching herself and screaming in pain. She seemed to not be able to use her bones to get up. Harry and Ron rushed over and help Hermione get Catherine up. Harry held Catherine and started to run to the Hospital Wing. Ron and Hermione followed.  
  
When they got to ther Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey rushed and poured some kind of potion into Catherine's mouth. Then sprinkled some scented oil into the air.  
  
" Well, she'll be alright. I would've thought the pain attacks would've stopped." Said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
" You mean this has happened before? Does she have a disease or a curse?" asked Hermione.  
  
" I am afraid Madam Pomfrey cannot discuss that with you." Said a voice.  
  
It was Dumbledore.  
  
" It is just that Catherine's health is unstable. So I hope that you will all look out for her. It is nothing to worry about. Now the dance is in almost an hour so I suggest you all hurry and get ready." He said. Ron and Hermione nodded and were about to leave. They looked at Harry. He didn't move.  
  
" I wish to stay here." Said Harry.  
  
"Well, if you wish." Said Dumbledore, then left.  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged looks and said, " We'll stay too."  
  
" No you guys go on ahead. I don't have a date anyway. Go on! Enjoy yourselves." Said Harry.  
  
"Well alright mate." And they both left.  
  
Harry stared at Catherine's almost lifeless body. This has happened before. And even Dumbledore came up to see if she was ok. Maybe there is something really wrong with Catherine. But never seemed to be sick.  
  
What seemed like a couple of minutes looking at Catherine, Harry realized that it was midnight. Then all of a sudden Catherine seemed to jolt and woke up. She looked at Harry. Fear seemed to have taken over Catherine.  
  
" Are you ok? Did I? What did you see?" she said frantically.  
  
" I saw you falling to the ground and you started to scream. Are you alright?" Harry said.  
  
She fell onto her pillow.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered.  
  
" No, you have nothing to be sorry about. I just want you get better." And with a little courage said, " I really care about you. It scared me to see you in pain like that."  
  
Catherine went over and embraced Harry and said, " I'm sorry."  
  
Everything seemed to be alright with the world when they embraced. 


	12. Sweet Flying

Chapter 12  
  
On the following Monday, classes began. Everyone had their shares of tales about why Catherine wasn't at the Halloween Dance. Malfoy seemed to think that Catherine's absence was some kind of insult to his reputation. But it didn't stop him from talking to Catherine in the halls.  
  
" Stupid git." Complained Ron. " I mean come on. Enough with it already. I don't know why he is kidding himself. He knows a girl like Catherine couldn't possibly go out with him."  
  
Hermione made a sort of noise in exasperation and ran the exact opposite direction in which they were heading.  
  
" What is with her?" said Ron. " Do you think its."  
  
"Give it a rest Ron. Honestly I don't know how you can be so blind about things right in front of your nose." Said Harry.  
  
" What's on my nose?" asked Ron.  
  
Catherine ran and caught up with them.  
  
" So what did Malfoy want?" asked Ron. Harry nudged him hard on the side.  
  
" Oh, you know, where I was at the night of the dance. So we seem to be having Charms next. Then Defense Against the Dark Arts. I wonder who Dumbledore has hired after Professor Salisbury quit after Halloween." Said Catherine.  
  
Catherine was really good at every subject. When they were just about to go inside the Charms classroom, Catherine stopped Harry. Ron walked continued through the door, although he looked really sour.  
  
" Harry I just wanted to tell you again that I am so thankful you were with me in the Hospital Wing. It made me feel better a lot quicker." Said Catherine.  
  
" Oh! No problem." Said Harry nervously. Maybe it was because of their tight embrace in the Hospital Wing, ever since Catherine got better, he has been very nervous around her.  
  
Catherine was thinking about what she had been wanting to do for a long time.  
  
" And I was wondering if you would be able to teach me how to fly on a broomstick after classes. My nanny sent me a broomstick, but I don't even know how to ride it." Said Catherine.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great." Said Catherine. And they both went into the Charms classroom.  
  
Charms class today went well, although Neville, instead of making his kimono dragon levitate, had little Flitwick in the air, again. After their Charms lessons, they headed for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. When Harry, Ron, Catherine (and later followed by Hermione) got there, the teacher standing in front of them gave them a jolt of surprise.  
  
It was Dumbledore.  
  
" Ah. Yes. It seems that nearly everyone is here. Please go on and take your seats and we will begin our lesson." He said.  
  
All the students were still in a state of shock, they took there seats and just stared at Dumbledore. Hermione went and sat down next to Ron and Harry went down to sit with Catherine. No one uttered a sound.  
  
" Well, I am sure you are wondering why I am doing here. You see, when Professor Salisbury resigned on Halloween, I was not able to find a new teacher. And as this is your seventh and last year at Hogwarts, the study of Defense Against the Dark Arts becomes ever crucial. Especially since the Dark Lord has risen himself and had plenty of time to gather his supporters. So today, we will be studying the types of defense curses." Said Dumbledore.  
  
So the lessons with the headmaster began.  
  
"Well that was something unexpected." Said Hermione as they exited the classroom.  
  
"I am just glad that there's someone to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." Said Catherine. " So Harry, do you think we should get our brooms now?"  
  
"Oh. Yea." Said Harry.  
  
"So got a date with Catherine do you, well good luck with that mate." Muttered Ron to Harry as he nudged Harry in the ribs, although it was much harder than usual. "Hermione, do you think you can help with this Potions homework? I still have a day to finish it."  
  
" Well that's something new, Ron. Just give me a second, I have to talk to Professor McGonagall about something." Said Hermione. And she dashed down the hall.  
  
Ron, Harry and Catherine went up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron got his Potions homework laid out and wink at Harry as he and Catherine walked out with their brooms. It was an uncomfortable way down to the Quidditch field since he was so nervous about it all.  
  
" Ok, well first you have to be able to call your broom. Yea. Then mount your broom and kick off from the ground ok?" said Harry.  
  
" Ok. I think I can do this." Said Catherine nervously.  
  
And they both kick off from the ground. Harry hadn't been on his broom for a while since it isn't Quidditch season yet. He glanced over at Catherine, whom seemed to be doing very well although he could tell she was very nervous.  
  
I'm doing this. I am really doing this. Catherine thought. It was the most exhilarating feeling! The wind going through your hair. It was like a roller coaster. Except better!  
  
Suddenly, she felt it. Then she heard it. Her bones seem to be stiffening. Her body was trying to react to it. But. who?  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
Harry was falling lifeless down to the floor. She dived as fast as her broom would take her. She caught him just before he hit the ground.  
  
"Harry, wake up. Harry!"  
  
Harry opened his eyes to reveal his green eyes filled with tears.  
  
" I can't take this much pain anymore."  
  
All Catherine could do is to hug him and maybe that will numb some of the pain that he has felt over the years of his life. It was until the sky was covered in black and studded with bright stars that Harry and Catherine went upstairs. They spent the time talking to each other about the things that has happened to them. Catherine told him all that she could. When they were in front of the Fat Lady, Harry held Catherine's hand.  
  
" Would it be alright? If I kissed you?" Harry asked very softly as if that would make everything better.  
  
Catherine answered him by kissing him. It was a very hot and passionate kiss indescribable with words. The Fat Lady seemed to have seen everything and let them in even before they said the password.  
  
The only problem with this was, was that a blonde boy watched all of this.  
  
Draco Malfoy. 


	13. Loving Harry

Chapter 13  
  
The kiss had sealed the deal and unfolded the two teenagers' feelings for each other. Harry and Catherine were inseparable now. They went everywhere holding each other's hands. Sometimes they were caught kissing by Ron and Hermione whom just laughed. Though Ron seemed had a look of envy everything they caught Harry and Catherine kissing.  
  
They were the talk of Hogwarts. Even among the teachers.  
  
"Seems that Potter fancies Kim." Said Sprout.  
  
" Fancy? More like love each other." Squeaked little Flitwick.  
  
" Well, what ever they are feeling, they remind me so much of Lily and James." Said McGonagall.  
  
As soon as James's name came up, Snape turned away to his dungeons.  
  
It was late at night Harry, Catherine, Ron and Hermione were sitting by he fire. Hermione and Ron were sitting on their own plum chairs. Catherine was sitting on Harry's lap and enjoying the warm fire. Suddenly the thought of the Christmas dance just came up in Harry's mind.  
  
" So, Catherine, who are you going to the Christmas dance with?" asked Harry, slyly.  
  
" Oh I don't know. Nobody has asked me yet." answered Catherine, smiling.  
  
Harry started to chase her around the big sofa in front of the fire. Harry caught her and he held her in the air and gently propped her against the stonewall. Harry dived in for a kiss, in which Catherine graciously returned. (Harry was now VERY confident in kissing.)  
  
" Oh you guys give it a rest!" said Hermione jokingly.  
  
Harry and Catherine stopped kissing and looked at their friends staring at them. Harry still had Catherine in his arms. Catherine, a little embarrassed, hid her face in Harry's chest. Harry kissed her head.  
  
" Yea. Just get a room! You shouldn't make out in front of your single friends." said Ron.  
  
" Ron, you have Hermione!" said Catherine. " That is so true, my little angel." said Harry.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other and quickly looked away. " Well, I think I am going to go to bed. Good Night." said Hermione and she rushed to the girl's dormitory.  
  
" I think I should be turning in as well." said Catherine.  
  
" Do you want to escort you to your bed?" said Harry in a teenager boy type way.  
  
" Harry you're too much. Well good night."  
  
Catherine went to kiss Harry and went over to Ron and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Then she went off to the girl's dormitory room.  
  
" My girlfriend just gave you a kiss. I'm a little jealous." said Harry in a mocking manner. Ron blushed a little.  
  
" Well at least you have a girlfriend. A really pretty one at that." Said Ron looking over at Harry. " I would kill to have a girlfriend like that." Confessed Ron.  
  
" Well you have Hermione. And what other girl knows you better than Hermione." Said Harry.  
  
" Ahhh. I don't know, mate. But you've been acting like a little monkey. And you are a lot more relaxed now." Said Ron laughing.  
  
"What can I do? I think I am in love."  
  
Ron gave him a surprised look.  
  
" Yea. No one makes me feel so good. And when we kiss, I don't have a care in the world. And we know I have too many." Said Harry.  
  
" Well good luck with that." And they both went to bed.  
  
Catherine changed into her pajamas and was just about to lay down on her bed.  
  
" I know what you are. I know now why you suffer." Said Hermione looking at Catherine with the deepest look of.  
  
" You didn't have to hide it." Hermione said.  
  
" I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok. But I wont tell anyone. It should be up to you when you are ready."  
  
" Thanks Hermione." And Catherine gave her a hug and drifted into sleep. 


	14. Bit of the Truth Uncovered

Chapter 14  
  
Maybe it was because Harry Potter always got everything. Maybe it was because he was famous and pitied upon for his "tragic losses". Malfoy thought hard about this. He just couldn't stand how that Potter got Catherine.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and Catherine's relationship grew stronger and more evident. The days seemed to be brighter and better when they were together. They were the couple everyone at Hogwarts envied. Fred and George were hummed " The Wedding March" every time they came across each other in the halls. But Harry and Catherine were oblivious to that. That didn't matter, what mattered was that they were together. Ron and Hermione seemed to be opening up to each other. Ron was a lot more polite to her, for one. And Hermione seemed to be aware of this change since she blushed frequently when Ron spoke to her.  
  
" Harry, we should get them together." Said Catherine.  
  
" No you have to let these things just happen." Replied Harry.  
  
" Well, I'm going to think of something. I am not the kind of girl who leaves these kind of things to work on its own accord." Said Catherine.  
  
The Quidditch Season came. The first game was Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff. The new Gryffindor quidditch team captain, Angelina's sister, started her training sessions. Ron seemed to be good as a keeper so far. Harry hoped that this would prevail on the actual match. And every night they had training, Catherine and Hermione got a chance to get to know each other. It was during these times hat Catherine and Hermione got to be close friends.  
  
The match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff turned out Hufflepuff victorious. ("Well that wasn't something expected." Said Ron.) The next match would be Gryffindor against Hufflepuff.  
  
Something started to bother Harry. Every time he thought of something pleasant, he had this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. His scar would start to burn and it would go away before he could even say anything. But the rest of the world seemed to be merry waiting for Christmas to arrive. The Christmas dance was scheduled for Christmas night to end on midnight. Hogwarts was aroused again. It reminded Harry of the Yule Ball three years before. The girls were in a fit of giggles and the boys were obviously annoyed by this.  
  
"Ask Hermione to the dance again, Ron! And make this more romantic." Suggested Catherine while they were in the Gryffindor Common Room. (Hermione had to hurry off to Advance N.E.W.T. Class.)  
  
" I'll ask her again. How do I make this more romantic? I am a guy you know. Not everyone is as mushy as your boyfriend over there." Said Ron.  
  
" I heard that." Said Harry.  
  
" Well maybe you should give her a rose when you ask her to the dance. It'll be so cute!" Said Catherine.  
  
" I'll do it Catherine. Don't worry your pretty face off." Said Ron in order to end the discussion.  
  
" You know I still haven't been asked to the dance yet." Said Catherine smiling mischievously. " I am still waiting."  
  
Harry smiled and conjured up a rose with his wand. He stood up.  
  
" Catherine, will you go with me to the Christmas dance?" asked Harry.  
  
Catherine received the rose and kissed Harry and whispered, " Yes, I will go to the dance with you, Harry Potter."  
  
Ron shook his head grinning.  
  
(The Quidditch match arrived and to no one's surprise, Gryffindor won.)  
  
Everyone in Hogwarts signed up to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas.  
  
" This dance will be so much fun." Said Catherine. Catherine looked hard and meaningfully at Ron. " Oh Harry can you help me with my homework?"  
  
" What? Oh, right. Um. Yea." Said Harry and they both went to the next table in the library. Not so long after that, they both heard Hermione almost squealing. They grinned. Then they saw Malfoy coming in. He spotted Harry and Catherine and walked over to them.  
  
" So how is Pottyhead doing." Said Malfoy.  
  
" Get lost, Malfoy." Said Harry simply.  
  
" No I don't think so. I don't feel like going anywhere just this moment. Looking good today Catherine." Said Malfoy. Harry stood up. Catherine stood up as well.  
  
" What, am I crossing the line with your girlfriend Potter?" said Malfoy maliciously.  
  
" EXPELIARMUS!" shouted Harry. Malfoy flew back. " Come on Catherine, we're going."  
  
" The Dark Lord is after her Potter!" shouted Malfoy, grinning. Harry turned around, his whole body shaking from anger. He raised his wand toward Malfoy trying to curse him again.  
  
" NO, Harry! Stop!" said Catherine sharply. She grabbed his hand and walked out of the library with him. Harry was still fuming with anger. Madam Pince seemed absolutely outraged. It was only when they reached an empty hall that Harry opened his mouth to speak.  
  
" How dare he!"  
  
" Harry, don't take him seriously. He is probably just jealous of you." Said Catherine trying to comfort Harry. As angry as Harry was, Catherine felt like a princess being saved by her romantic Prince Charming. She suppressed these feelings because she had the most sweetest urge to hug and kiss her Prince Charming.  
  
" Saying the Dark Lord is after you. Why would Voldemort be?" said Harry. Then he just realized.  
  
" Harry its ok." He tried to speak again. Catherine put her finger on his lips. " Shhh." she whispered and kissed him.  
  
He walked her to the Gryffindor Room.  
  
" I have to talk to Dumbledore." Said Harry. Catherine nodded and blew him a kiss.  
  
Harry ran to find Dumbledore. Coincidentally he was just walking in the hallway.  
  
" Professor! I wanted to talk to you." Said Harry.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him. " Well, come into my office." Once they were inside his office, Dumbledore looked at him.  
  
" What seems to be troubling you Harry? It mustn't be your Defense Against the Dark Arts since you have an 'Outstanding' grade so far." Said Dumbledore.  
  
" Well, Professor, I know I probably shouldn't take this seriously but Malfoy just said that Voldemort is after Catherine. And I just can't connect the dots. Why would he need her in the first place? And if Malfoy is lying, well he, he is just, a, well you know where I am getting at Professor. It is just that I got this weird feeling. In my scar when he said that." Said Harry very rapidly that I doubted that Dumbledore was able to understand him. Dumbledore stared at Harry before he spoke.  
  
" Well, Harry I am sorry to say that that is probably the Dark Lord's plan. He was not able to get his former plan worked out last year, as you probably remember."  
  
" WHAT! Why is Voldemort after her? What has she done? What does she have anything to do with Voldemort?" shouted Harry in disbelief.  
  
" Catherine is a very valuable tool in his cause. She is powerful. The Dark Magic runs in her veins, Harry. Protect her and yourself."  
  
Harry understood most of where Dumbledore was saying. He nodded.  
  
" Well I am off to the Trophy Room. It seems that Mr. Filch is very distressed at the moment. So off you go Harry." Said Dumbledore and he went off.  
  
Harry's walk back to the Gryffindor Tower was a long one. Dark magic flows in Catherine's veins. What did that mean? But he couldn't imagine how a girl like Catherine could have dark magical powers. Then all of a sudden, Neville and Ginny hurried over to him.  
  
" Come quick!" said Neville.  
  
" To where? What happened?" asked Harry.  
  
" It's Catherine. She is in the Hospital Wing right now." Said Ginny. Without another word he ran as fast as he could up to the Hospital Wing. When he got there, he burst open the doors and ran to her bedside.  
  
" It's alright. She is fine now. With a couple of hours of good sleep, she will be as good as new." Said Madam Pomfrey as she went over to tend another girl with red hex marks on her face.  
  
Harry just dropped to the chair next to the bed and held Catherine's hand. That was all he could do. 


	15. Christmas of Confession

Chapter 15  
  
The Christmas Dance was approaching quickly. The Great Hall was decorated in the usual merry colors of Christmas. The Christmas tree was also put up and decorated. When Harry and Catherine went down for breakfast, they saw Ron and Hermione looking rather very smitten with each other. Catherine had a big grin on her face.  
  
" I told you. See it all worked out." Said Catherine.  
  
" So, are you two officially going out now?" asked Catherine.  
  
" Well I guess so." Said Ron very shyly. Hermione nodded.  
  
" So Hermione, did you get a dress for the Christmas dance yet? My nanny sent me mine but if you haven't I'll go and pick it out with you on the next Hogsmeade trip. It's two days before the Christmas dance. Plenty of time." Asked Catherine.  
  
" Well I guess I should get a new dress. The one that I wore to the Yule ball got really short and wont fit me anymore." Replied Hermione.  
  
"Ok." Said Catherine.  
  
Time just seem to have flown by. Classes were almost impossible to concentrate on.  
  
" Ok, off to Hogsmeade for some serious shopping." Said Catherine excitedly and she dragged Hermione into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasion. Harry and Ron went to their usual joke shops. Then at a jewelry store display, he saw these most stunning gold necklace that carried a single ring.  
  
" It's a couple's necklace. Heck, I would get Hermione one too but with my budget and everything." Said Ron.  
  
Harry went inside the shop. He purchased the necklace. (Which was ten galleons and for one galleon more, they engraved 'Harry & Catherine' on it. He couldn't wait to see Catherine's face when she opened the present. The four of them met up with each other in Three Broomsticks and drank butterbeer together.  
  
" Hey wha are ya doin' here?" greeted Hagrid.  
  
" Hagrid!" said Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Back from, well I'm not suppose ter tell ya." Said Hagrid gruffly. " And who is this?"  
  
" Oh I'm sorry. My name is Catherine Kim." Said Catherine.  
  
" My girlfriend." Added Harry.  
  
"Are ya? Haha. Well good boy. And if he causes ya any trouble you come ter me and I'll get 'em straight." Said Hagrid. They all chuckled. " Well, best be on my way. See ya at the dance."  
  
" Bye Hagrid." They said.  
  
It was Christmas morning when they woke up to see powdery snow all over the grounds. Harry opened his presents. The usual from Mrs. Weasley, baked goods and minced pies. Ron had given him a gift bag from Weasley's Wheezes. Which consisted of joke stuff he had never seen before. Hermione gave him a book of the History of Quidditch. And lastly, Catherine's present. It was a familiar little case. He opened the case. It was the exact necklace. Except the engraving said, My heart to you always, - Catherine. Ron got himself loads of gift as well. The door to the Boy's Dormitory opened. Catherine rushed in.  
  
" Oh. Sorry Dean and Seamus." Said Catherine quickly and apologetically after seeing their shocked faces of seeing Catherine dressed in her bath robes and rushing into the boys' dormitory. She flung herself on Harry and gave him sweet little kisses.  
  
" Harry! Thank you. It's really beautiful." Harry felt himself go really red.  
  
" It was nothing. You got me the same necklace too." Said Harry.  
  
" Well put mines on me." Said Catherine and pulling up her hair exposing her bare neck to him to put on the necklace.  
  
" Thank you, Harry." And she put Harry's necklace on him as well. " Get dressed and let's go down for breakfast. Then she looked at Ron. "Hermione is waiting for you downstairs. As a Prefect, she didn't think it was appropriate to come up here." Then she hurried out.  
  
The Great Hall was decorated with red and green sparkles, hollies and mistletoes. After they had breakfast. Catherine and Harry went out to the grounds for a walk. The grounds looked so beautiful all covered in snow. They went to the lake.  
  
" It's so beautiful." Said Catherine in awe and Harry put her arms around her. Harry wanted to ask her about her dark magic powers. Did she even know about them? And if so, he didn't want her to start worrying.  
  
" Catherine, you know that when I'm with you, I get so happy. Like I don't have a care in the world. And. and. well. I think I may. be. in love with you Catherine. You don't have to reply to that if you're not ready-" He avoided her eyes. Did he say too much? Catherine held up Harry's face. She stared into his emerald green eyes. She smiled and hugged him. He understood. They continued their walk.  
  
A couple of hours later, Catherine went up to get ready for the dance. Catherine suggested that they meet in front of the Great Hall. Harry and Ron had a snow fight before they headed upstairs to get ready.  
  
When they were ready, Harry and Ron went down to wait for their dates to arrive. Hermione ran down the stairs and hugged Ron. Hermione wore a pale pink colored dress. Harry saw Catherine on the stairs. She looked stunning. She wore a black dress, which went down to the floor. It was a very silky dress. It had bits of glitter on it so that it glittered as Catherine was moving. She also had her hair loosely curled. She slowly climbed down the stairs. Harry saw that she was wearing his necklace. He was wearing his as well. Everyone had their eyes fixed on her. As Catherine walked down the stairs all she could think about was Harry. They stared most tenderly at each other.  
  
" You look great Catherine." Said Ron as he escorted Hermione into the Great Hall.  
  
" You are so beautiful." Said Harry in awe.  
  
Catherine just smiled and walked as Harry led her into the Great Hall. There were little round tables with candles. The refreshment table was by the corner. The staff all sat in their usual seats at the high table. Dumbledore stood up. He wore a red and green velvety dressrobes.  
  
" Let the Christmas Dance begin." The instruments started to play by themselves. Ron and Hermione were already on the dance floor.  
  
" Shall we?" asked Harry, bowing slightly holding out his hand.  
  
Catherine giggled and followed him to the floor. Harry had practiced dancing, so he was a bit confident about what he was doing. Harry held Catherine's hand and placed his other hand around her waist. They started dancing.  
  
" Harry. I didn't know you could dance the waltz!" said Catherine in surprise. Encouraged by this, he went for a little dip. (Which Catherine magnificently and expertly handled.)  
  
People around them were looking at the couple. They cleared the area and made a circle around the two to allowed Harry and Catherine to dance. And Harry and Catherine did dance. They danced almost mindlessly staring at each other feeling happier than they had ever been.  
  
After a while, other students came into the circle and danced along with Harry and Catherine. Soon the whole crowd started to dance. Harry and Catherine took this opportunity to sneak outside to the grounds. They were lit with candles here and there. Catherine felt really chilly and shivered a bit. Harry noticed and place his arms around her. As they were walking drowned in their conversation, someone attacked Harry.  
  
Harry felt to the floor.  
  
" Harry!" screamed Catherine. The attacker was Malfoy.  
  
" Good evening Catherine." He said.  
  
She tried to get to Harry. Malfoy held her back.  
  
" What is the matter with you, Malfoy!" shouted Catherine trying to get free from Malfoy's grasp.  
  
" Nothing's the matter with me, Catherine. Now I do recall you owe me a dance." Said Malfoy as he took hold of Catherine more tightly and he drew her right into his arms.  
  
They were almost nose to nose. Catherine tried to back away but Malfoy's grip was too strong. He started to dance with Catherine.  
  
" Aw. Why the angry face?" asked Malfoy. He leaned his face to kiss Catherine.  
  
Harry was stirring up. He looked over at Catherine and Malfoy. Malfoy was trying to kiss her!  
  
" Get off!" screamed Catherine and she held out her hand. Jet red light came out from her hands and Malfoy was sent into the air and crashed down near a tree.  
  
Harry ran to Catherine's side.  
  
" Are you alright?" asked Harry urgently. " How did you do that? With your hands.?"  
  
The look of fear was on Catherine's face. She was backing away, shaking her head disbelievingly. She was scared of herself. Harry held her tightly.  
  
" It's ok. I don't care how you did that. You don't have to be scared."  
  
Harry held her with such reassurance, Catherine did not try to walk away. She just started to cry.  
  
" No, no, Catherine. Don't cry. Come on, your going to ruin your make-up." Said Harry.  
  
Catherine stared at Harry and started to laugh.  
  
" Harry," said Catherine.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
" I think I'm in love with you too."  
  
And they kissed like they've never kissed before. They headed up to the Gryffindor room. They settled themselves by the fire and cuddled together. They didn't talk for a while. But they understood each other on how they were feeling more than words ever could. 


	16. Abduction to Blackness

Chapter 16  
  
"It's all over the school. And from what I heard, the school seems to think that Catherine is some kind of monster. Which is ridiculous. Half the school doesn't believe that though. They think Malfoy put a move on her and got blasted away. Which is true." Said Ron while helping himself to some potatoes.  
  
I am a monster. Catherine thought to herself.  
  
" It's ok Catherine. Really, it'll blow over in no time." Said Hermione trying to comfort her.  
  
" Yea. Once they thought me a heir of Slytherin and attacked muggle borns." Added Harry.  
  
"Thanks you guys. Well, I want to go talk to Professor Dumbledore. I'll see you guys in class." And she left.  
  
" So what really happened?" asked Ron.  
  
" Well Catherine and I were out on the grounds just walking around. When Malfoy stun me and try to kiss Catherine."  
  
" EW! That sick bastard!" said Hermione in digust.  
  
" Hermione!" said Ron.  
  
" Yea and Catherine fought him off. Well red jet came from her hands and that's what blasted the idiot and crashed him on a tree." Said Harry. He noticed Malfoy wasn't at breakfast. Hopefully Catherine did some serious damage on him.  
  
" Red jet came out of her hands? That's like a spell. And she didn't blast him with a wand? Is that even possible?" said Ron in shock.  
  
Hermione stayed silent looking rather very interested in her eggs and bacon.  
  
" Hermione? Do you know something about Catherine that we should KNOW about?" said Harry. Ron looked at her.  
  
" It isn't my place to say. She will tell you when she is ready." And that was all that she said.  
  
Meanwhile Catherine was looking for Professor Dumbledore's office when she ran into Professor Snape.  
  
" Good Morning, Professor." Said Catherine, politely.  
  
" The same to you Miss. Kim. I heard about what happened." Said Snape.  
  
So everyone thinks she is a freak now, thought Catherine.  
  
" You just need to be able to concentrate and focus on your powers."  
  
Catherine nodded.  
  
" And you are currently dating Harry Potter?" asked Snape with a tone of dislike.  
  
Catherine blushed and looked down at her shoes.  
  
" Well best of the luck to you with that. Good day to you." Said Snape and he swiftly walked away.  
  
Then she caught a sight of Dumbledore.  
  
" Professor! Professor Dumbledore!" and she ran toward his direction. She turned to the corner in which she saw Dumbledore heading.  
  
" Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
All went black. 


	17. The Last Temptation

Chapter 17  
  
They felt the jerk and swirling effects of the Portkey for about a second. The three got up. They were landed to a large room that looked almost like a cathedral. There, there were men with hooded cloaks. The death eaters, Harry recognized. Then a cold voice spoke.  
  
" Welcome. Harry Potter." Said a hooded figure in the middle of the crowd of death eaters. It was Voldemort. He could almost hear Ron and Hermione gasp.  
  
" We have another guest of honor today, Harry Potter. I am sure you all know her very well." He showed Catherine dressed in blood red robes.  
  
Except it couldn't be Catherine. Harry was getting very cold feeling. It sent shivers up his spine. Catherine walked towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. They noticed that the pupils of her eyes were deep red. She had an expression of no remorse. She had her eyes transfixed at them. It wasn't Catherine. She was not there any longer.  
  
" Are these my playmates?" asked Catherine looking towards Voldemort's direction.  
  
" Oh no, they are not worthy of your time. I shall just kill them-"  
  
Catherine held up her hand.  
  
" No! I shall kill them." Said Catherine demandingly.  
  
" As you wish." Said Voldemort with a big grin on his face. The death eaters were now very excited.  
  
Catherine spread out her arms. Red light seems to be flowing about in the body. Her eyes turned even more darker shade of red. She was gathering her powers. To kill.  
  
" Catherine! Snap out of it!" screamed Hermione desperately.  
  
Catherine was starting an incantation of some kind.  
  
" Stop it, Catherine!" shouted Ron.  
  
Catherine seemed not to have noticed.  
  
Harry stepped forward.  
  
" Catherine, please, listen! Don't do allow this to take control over you! Remember me? Harry? Catherine, Come on." Said Harry. " Did that necklace to you mean nothing?"  
  
Catherine looked down at her golden necklace. Something inside of her was trying to bring her back. Stop it she thought. No go on and kill them all she thought. What was happening to her?  
  
" Catherine," said Harry pleadingly.  
  
That last word and that look in the boy's eyes, released her. Her pupil turned the shade of brown again. She was slowly falling to the floor.  
  
"NO! NOOOO!" screamed Voldemort. " Get her up again!" And the death eaters were approaching her but as soon as they were about to touch her, they were jerked backwards.  
  
" Get out of my way you fools!" said Voldemort and he to her. He was able to penetrate to whatever that was holding back the death eaters. He shook her, but she was unconscious. " No matter, I shall kill them myself. Just as easily done."  
  
Voldemort held out his wand. Harry, Ron and Hermione did the same.  
  
" This is good bye Potter. I have conquered." He opened his mouth to curse them.  
  
Just then a red jet broke Voldemort's wand in half. He twirled around to see who was the perpetrator. It was Catherine.  
  
"You!" he spat.  
  
" You shall not harm them." She said simply.  
  
" Ha. But my death eaters will. Come! Kill them!" ordered Voldemort.  
  
" You stay where you are! Unless you want to feel the wrath of a Haraveltian! Don't be foolish. Stand back." Shouted Catherine.  
  
The death eaters were looking around at each other side by side. They were very confused in deed. They moved forward. Catherine waved her hand. They were knocked unconscious.  
  
"Aaaarrrggg!" screamed Voldemort and her hurled himself on Catherine. " I shall just extract your powers than. That was what I planned to do in the first place."  
  
Catherine was screaming.  
  
" NO!" screamed Harry. He tried to get to her but the death eaters were on guard.  
  
Then four just apparated. They were the members of the Order.  
  
" Come on Harry, Ron and Hermione. We have to go." Said Lupin.  
  
" But what about Catherine?" asked Ron and Hermione.  
  
"We do not have choice." Said Tonks urgently.  
  
"NO!" screamed Harry. He tried to get to Catherine. No! He cant let her just die!  
  
" Get off of me!" screamed Harry as Lupin held him back.  
  
Then red light ignited. There were mixed screams of Catherine and Voldemort.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione and the members of the Order were apparated. 


	18. An End to Old, Beginning of New

Chapter 18  
  
They were landed back to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore was there. Harry started to scream. He threw everything that was in reach. He started to cry. He dropped to the floor. Catherine was gone. Like so many of the people that he loved. Ron and Hermione were walking toward him.  
  
" No! Leave me alone!" demanded Harry. Ron and Hermione had no other choice.  
  
"Harry, you must take into account that there was no other choice. The prophesy. We had to keep you alive. If not, the consequence would be dire." Said Dumbledore.  
  
" You keep me alive by letting Voldemort kill Catherine!" Harry screamed at Dumbledore.  
  
Harry hated all of them. Just then Harry's scar felt as if it was burning and tearing at the same time.  
  
A look came up on Dumbldore's face. A look of clarification.  
  
" I have to go to the Riddle House. Some thing just happened. Something that we've waited all these years for." Said Dumbledore and he apparated.  
  
" What is he talking about?" said Ron.  
  
" I don't know." Answered Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore just apparated back. A look of triumphant joy was in his eyes.  
  
" Voldmort is dead. So are the death eaters. The Ministry of Magic is there getting the bodies." Said Dumbledore. Everyone jumped up in joy. But Harry could not. Then he saw her.  
  
Dumbledore was holding Catherine.  
  
" She is unconscious but she is alive. She was the one who killed Voldemort. As I understand it when Voldemort was trying to extract Catherine's powers, he did realize that she contained too much power, lethal to him and the rest of the death eaters who were near by." Said Dumbledore as he gently put Catherine on a bed. Harry, Ron and Hermione were at her bedside.  
  
She was stirring. She opened her eyes. Everyone looked at her.  
  
" Oh Harry! Ron! Hermione! I almost killed you all. I, I'm sorry. Something came over me-" Before she could even finish, Harry embraced her. Harry was crying of joy. So was everyone one else. She cried as well. Everyone left Harry and Catherine alone.  
  
" Harry, I-" Catherine started to say. Harry went over to kiss her so full of passion and happiness. Harry felt happier than he had ever been. Catherine is alive and she was with him.  
  
" I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, Catherine Kim!" said Harry.  
  
" I love you, Harry Potter!" said Catherine. All was good with the world. 


	19. Moving Toward the Future

Chapter 19  
  
Voldemort and his supporters were all dead, with no chance of ever coming back. The Ministry members found Peter Pettigrew's body freshly dead, Dumbledore told them of the truth about Peter Pettigrew. Sirius was cleared of all charges. And was given a plaque in the Ministry of Magic, by the Fountain, an honor to his memory.  
  
Harry, Catherine, Ron and Hermione graduated from Hogwarts with full marks.  
  
Three years passed.  
  
Harry had it all planned out. He was going to ask her tonight when they were back at Hogwarts for Dumbledore's Retirement. It was a night of dancing and Catherine, of course, looked stunning in her white dress.  
  
" Come on. Harry do it now!" nudged Ron and Hermione.  
  
" Excuse me, If I may, I have an announcement to make." Said Harry and everyone looked at him.  
  
Harry got on his knee. Catherine was so shocked. It's happening! She thought.  
  
Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall were smiling. Flitwick and Sprout were jumping up and down quietly. Professor Trawlaney was mumbling about how she knew it would happen tonight. Even Snape had smiled.  
  
" Catherine I love you with all my heart. And I know that you feel the same way." Said Harry. Catherine nodded, tears were welling up in her eyes. Harry stared right into Catherine's eyes.  
  
" Catherine Kim, will you marry me?" And he slipped a diamond ring on her finger.  
  
Catherine was overcome with joy.  
  
" Yes. Yes! I will marry you Harry Potter!" said Catherine. Harry held Catherine and spun around. Everyone was cheering.  
  
Epilogue  
  
At their wedding, Ron was made best man and Hermione, the maid of honor. Almost all of the magical community were invited and attended Harry and Catherine's wedding. It was held in a beautiful cathedral.  
  
When it was time for Catherine to pass on her bouquet, almost magically, Hermione caught it. With in a year, Ron and Hermione were married.  
  
Harry and Catherine had a baby boy, who they name Sirius. He looked exactly like Harry. But he had Catherine's brown eyes. They also had a girl two years later, and they named her Lily. She looked exactly like her mother but she had her father's emerald green eyes.  
  
Ron and Hermione had twins whom had flaming red hair. ( To no one's surprise.)  
  
Ron became a Keeper for England. Hermione became a Minister of Magic and enforced the law ensuring elf rights.  
  
Harry and Catherine devoted their time to their children.  
  
They all lead very happy lives.  
  
The End. 


End file.
